Never Really Gone
by dujourfan1
Summary: Harry's friends are gone, and therefore he learns a life lesson...r/r


****

A/N yes, I have made a comeback!!! WhaaAAaa! And it's not a song-fic for once...it is a bit angsty though...dunno where it came from, really... anyway do enjoy and review. Thankies!

Disclaimer: you know the drill...the characters do not in any way, shape or form, belong to me...JK gets all the moolah and I just get to have fun! 

Never Really Gone

Harry walked slowly, hands clasped, head down as he watched his feet move across the grass... left, right, left right... His shined black shoes reflected the sunlight back at him obnoxiously. A bird chirped a cheery note in the tree behind him and he wanted to strangle it for even _daring _to be happy. 

He stopped and stood aways from the rest, as they waited for the priest to arrive; stuck somewhere or something, he had heard. Closing his eyes and sighing, he leaned back against the tree. _They're gone. This is it, Potter. What kind of hero are you? Couldn't even save your own friends. The infallible Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived. You can't go back. No last game of chess, no quick study session, no new adventure, and it's all your fault. _

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. "Look, Sirius..." he began weakly.

"I'm not here to say I'm sorry." Harry looked relieved. "I know that when you lose your two best friends, 'I'm sorry' is the last thing you want to hear."

He nodded sullenly. "You know, before we went to face him, we were planning the seating for their wedding. Two weeks from today..." he trailed off.

The older man nodded, paused as though considering the information, then continued. "The day after your parents were...attacked, we were supposed to go to the beach, they talked to me only a few hours before...Never leave things for tomorrow; live through today first. Life is full of broken promises and tomorrows. 

"I just...I...wish I coulda done something...they were right there."

Sirius, seeing the hurt in his eyes put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They're gone, Sirius, they're gone and the famous Harry Potter can't save them." He slid down the tree, sitting on the ground, tears in his eyes. "I can't bring them back. Sirius, I'll never be able to talk to them, I don't know if I can live with that." He put his head in his hands, the tears flowing freely now. 

"Harry..."

He continued, "What's the point of trying? I can't stand this pain. There's only one way to get rid of it-"

"Harry, listen to me." He sat on the ground next to him. "There are other ways out, just because they aren't here to walk you through the pain, doesn't mean there's no path to follow." He paused for a couple of moments and then continued. "I think the purpose of a friend is to teach us something and maybe we don't want to hear it, but we need to listen. Lily and James taught me to love unselfishly and it's always worth it no matter the odds. What have you learned, Harry?"

He stopped and thought. "I learned...I learned that true friendship outlasts anything and will be with you under any circumstances."  


"Then why are you crying?" Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled through his tears. 

******

Harry stood up at the platform, looking around at the familiar and not so familiar faces. He began.

"Some people say friendship is a four letter word. Although, I like to say it is an endless lesson. We learn from our friends. We learn to give as well as receive. We learn to feel pain as well as happiness. We learn what's wrong as well as right and we learn to offer help as well as accept it. Through friends we become who we are. They help us to see the best and worst in ourselves. Sometimes, they only touch us for a brief period, but their lesson lasts forever. 

"Friendship lasts through the hardships of life and the departure through death. In our lives people come and go, but the special ones never leave because our heart refuses to let them. 

"Ron and Hermione will never really be gone because it's only when those closest to us forget, can we truly depart. They were too special to be gone so early and that's why we shall always remember."

With that, Harry stepped down and smiled. He could almost hear their voices, 

_"Good Job, Mate."_

"Oh, Harry, that was wonderful"

"Thank you guys, thank you for everything." 

******FIN*****

awww... now I feel bad for Harry... :( but I'll feel better if you review!!! Just a side note...Ron and Hermione died by Voldie...anyway that's what I had in mind...well, whatever 

~Random Insane Pancake~


End file.
